Fire and Water
by x.Miss.Attention.Span.x
Summary: What happens when roaring, raging, wild fire meets thundering, deep, swirling waters? Boiling hot flames and vapid cold waves colide. Rated T! Themes which younger views may not like or understand. Rikki/Emma Please no flames!
1. Chapter 1

**_WARNING! This story contains light femsalsh, hints of girl/girl pairings. If you dont like, dont read!!_**

**_... :D PLease enjoy_**

What happens when roaring, raging, wild fire meets thundering, deep, swirling waters? The fire crackles, durning everything in it's path to smoking black crisps. The water gushes out, the frothing white foam leading in front of tonnes of heavy, dark blue drowning everything in it's way and plunging it ten feet under as it rolls over the land. Boiling hot flames and vapid cold waves colide. The fire dies, spitting as icy cold meets red hot, leaving glowing warm coals behind and the water sizzles out, evaporating into the air like it was never really their, leaving only a damp patch in the earth.

Emma and Cleo stood at the front of the boat as the top of the water parted in foamy white as they passed through and left a bubbly trail behind them. Ahead they could see the smoke wofting up into the air over the island, a thick grey against the dark night sky. They could easily tell where Rikki was from the soft orange glow ementaing from a spot near the shore of Mako Island. Lewis watched sat at the back, steering the boat with a steady hand, heading straight for the shore. Emma impatiently began to rise to her feet as soon as they where within twenty metres of the shore, one hand clutching the side of the boat as they approached, the island now looming over them. From here they could see what was burning, a mass of trees now charred corpses, their black arms reaching hopelessly towards the sky as small flames still licked at the bases of the trunks and hungrily had already moved on the devour the tree's still standing beyond them. In the midst of the dark clearing they could see Rikki, sitting with her knee's hugged to her chest. The boat pulled into the shore and both the girls jumped up, rushing through the shallow water and up onto the sand to their friends aid.

"Rikki!" Emma belowed as they approached and the delicate blonde looked up, her cheeks smeared with black ash, and her eyes reddening as she stared up at them through the thick, smoke that hung in the air. At the sight of her friends Rikki frowned, shaking her head at them, a fresh spark setting ablaze a new fire beside her as they approached. Cleo stared around at what Rikki had done under the influence of the moon from under her heavy shades. The fire raging around them was emmitting fierce heat that made beads of sweat form and roll down her back under the thick, hooded jacket. Emma knelt down on the soft, warm dirt and reached out a hand but Rikki only flinched away from the hooded girl, staring at the dancing orange fire reflected on the tinted sunglasses covering Emma's light blue eyes.

"Shh, Rikki, it's okay. It's me, Emma!" she gave the quivering girl a small smile, and quickly slipped off her sun glasses and pulled back her hood to show the other girl. As she did so the bright white moon shone down over them and reflected in the glasses in her hand to catch her eye. Cleo turned to see too late as the Emma stared, transfixed by the image as the moon sung it's soft melow song, whispering in her ear the secrets of the sea and taking the mermaid under it's spell as it had her friend before her. Cleo stood frozen, having no idea what would happen now. As Emma stared blankly at the pale reflection of the moon, the beads of sweat lining her forehead slowly cool till they turned to icy snowflakes and drifted to the ground to melt at it's warm touch. Rikki stopped moving, looking up at Emma intrigued as the other girl slowly came back to conciousness, though she still seemed a little out of it and not quite herself. Cleo could already feel the temperature dropping around Emma as ice crept across the ground around her feet and melted as it got too close to the small patch of fire beside Rikki, putting it out as the puddle spread and saoked into the ground. Emma moved forward, closer to RIkki as the moon whispered in her ear. Cleo looked back as Lewis called out to her, frurrowing her brow as she squinted through the dark night to see him running up the shore towards them. Emma leaned forward, a sizzling sound emmitting as she placed her hand on Rikki's cheek like water dropping on a hot barbeque plate. She tucked a thick strand of soft, fair blonde hair behind Rikki's ear, soothing the other girl with her cool touch upon her flushed red cheeks. Rikki's blush only increased as Emma leaned in, pressing her lips against the other girls, Emma's laced in white ice and Rikki's deep red, her blood reaching boiling point as the other girl placed her hand on her waist. Rikki felt a rush of cold flow over her, putting out the burning fire in her heart as Emma pulled away, the colour returning to her pale cheeks.

"Woa! What was that?" Lewis panted as he reached them, grinning from ear to ear till Cleo punched him in the arm and he winced in pain before trying to play it off, though he was surprised at how strong the brunette was. Emma quickly rose to her feet, turning to the blonde boy and glaring at him. He quickly got the signal as dropped the subject as he followed her back towards the boat. Cleo was left to help Rikki to her feet, the girl was shaking a little now as she stood out in the cold, night air in a singlet and jeans. Silence hung over the four as they walked over the cool sand of the island and through through the shallow icy water to reach the boat. As soon as they where all in Lewis started up the motor and headed straight for home, the last thing they needed tonight was to get home and find Emma's parents already there. Rikki shivered as the cold ocean wind blew over them, sending goosbumps crawling across her bare arms. Emma sighed, slipping of her coat and wrapping it around the blonde next to her with a small smile.

"Thanks..." Rikki whispered shyly. Emma nodded, turning her attentions back to the open sea and the sound of the waves crashing on the shores. It was a soothing, comforting sound. She'd always loved the sound of the sea. And today she'd found out what happens when the thundering, deep, swirling waters of the ocean meet roaring, raging, wild fire. Boiling hot flames and vapid cold waves colide. The fire dies, spitting as icy cold meets red hot, leaving glowing warm coals behind and the water sizzles out, evaporating into the air like it was never really their, leaving only a damp patch in the earth. She sighed, glad that she could watch the beautiful reflection of the moon on the ocean water rippling with each wave. As se stared out at the horizon, watching the spproaching land, she felt a small ahnd slip into her own and smiled.


	2. Opposites Attract

"Rikki

_**A/N: **__There aren't enough H2O femeslash stories. Okay, this is like the only one. If you know of any others, please tell me. I feel so lonely. lol I hope you like this next chapter. kind of short, but there will be more. Another chapter or two that is._

_And if anyone had an idea for a H2O femeslash story, write it!! please! Doesn't matter how good it is, though I'm sure you can do better than this. Just get it out there. ___

_So yea, enjoy._

"Mmmm…" Rikki smiled, stretching her arms up towards the heavens with a groan as the warm sunlight hit her body. It was so nice to just be able to come to the beech and relax, no worries about anyone seeing them in their small, secluded cove. Now kids screaming and squealing and sending sand flying onto her as they ran past. With a lazy yawn the blonde sat down on her towel and lay back with her arms behind her head, allowing her eye lids to slowly flutter closed.

"Last one in the water's a rotten egg!" Lewis called out, dumping his stuff beside her and sprinting down the short stretch of sand. Cleo laughed, chasing after him and crash tackling the blonde boy into the shallow waves. Rikki smiled and rolled her eyes, sitting back up and reaching into her bag to pull out a pair of sunnies. As she slid them on the blonde felt her back suddenly cool as a shadow fell over her.

"Mind if I join you?" Emma asked, though she was already spreading out her towel next to Rikki's before she had an answer. The two girls sat in silence for a little while, watching Cleo and Lewis mucking around in the shallows, the brunette having the advantage as she used her sparkling tail to send a surge of water onto the boy. Rikki sighed, she and Emma had a silent agreement not to speak about what happen on Mako island last full moon. The only thing was, Rikki hadn't stopped thinking about it. That kiss was haunting her dreams at night and haunting her thoughts in the day.

She chanced a glance at the girl beside her, finding Emma with her nose buried in a novel. Rikki groaned, how boring. Who goes to the beech and just reads? The blonde shook her head, reaching up to pull her sunglasses back off and get up. A soft breeze was blowing in, just cool enough to be pleasing without making her shiver and want to put a shirt back on. With one last nervous pull at her new red bikini Rikki took a tentative step forward onto the hot sand. She could feel the grains burn beneath her foot with each step as she hurried down towards the cool water. As the gentle waves splashed over Rikki's toes she suddenly felt the water changing temperature, from delightfully cool to icy cold. Shaking her head she turned to find Emma grinning at her from back at the towels.

"What do you want?" Rikki asked, not being able to stop herself from smiling back at the other girl. Emma slipped a bookmark between the pages of her book and jumped up, running down the beech to where the other blonde was standing. The other mermaid was starting to feel giddy at the long look they where sharing before it was ended all too soon.

"I want to go swimming, with you" Emma grinned, walking past Rikki into the soft swell and letting out a heavy breath. Rikki was already transforming, her red bikini disappearing as glittering golden scales took their place. In a moment the blonde was in the surf, almost as delighted as the other girl to be in the water again. The more time that passed and the longer she was a mermaid, the more right it felt. Like she belonged in the ocean. She turned her head to look at the mermaid beside her, flashing a broad smile at her before diving down deeper into the gorgeous blues and greens of the water around them.

Looking back, Rikki could make out the shapes of Lewis and Cleo, still near the shore and flirting constantly. Her smile widened, alone at last. The blonde felt her heart beating faster as she looked over at Emma, reaching out to take hold of the other girls hand. For a moment, Emma looked slightly nervous before wiping any readable emotion from her face other than contentment at being under the water.

By then, you'd think they have completely gotten used to being under water, but it never ceased to amaze them. The fish swimming round their heads, the gorgeous array of different coloured coral. With a strong swish of their tails, the two began their accent again to reach the surface. From beneath, they could seen the bright sun shining it's honey coloured rays down upon them through the water. With a gasp they broke the surface, fresh air hitting their wet faces as water trickled down them to meet the sea again. The blonde breathed in happily, glad for the cool air now entering their lungs as they looked back upon the shore now lying miles back. Rikki grinned, they'd swam further than she thought. And now it was just the two of them miles away from anyone else.

"Boat!" Emma called out, diving down and pulling the other girl back under with her with the hand still firmly grasping Rikki's. Both girls looked back up as soon as they where a safe distance below the water. The boat passed by slowly, the two blondes clinging to each other nervously as they waited. As soon as it was gone they relaxed a little, though Rikki didn't loosen her grip on the other girl's hand. With a soft sigh that went unnoticed in the quiet of the ocean she turned to Emma, finding herself caught in the other girls gaze. The other blonde bit her lip, loosing her normal confidence as she stared back.

"Ouch" Emma suddenly pulled her hand from the other girls, looking down at it questioningly. The other girls hand had left a red hot mark on hers. Rikki blushed, feeling bad for having burnt her friend. Even as she mouthed sorry, she could feel the water around her cooling rapidly. Their powers where out of control, and it didn't make sense. Their was no full moon this time, in fact it was the middle of the day. Rikki frowned, reaching out cautiously to take the other mermaids hand again. As she did the water almost starting to freeze around her warmed. Their fierce powers countered each other, hot warming cold and cold cooling hot. Emma swallowed uneasily, leaning forward slightly. It was the ocean she told her self. it was egging her on, taking control.

This time it didn't feel as unreal and dream like though. She could feel the other girls lips brushing hers as real as ever, her hand taking a hold of Rikki's waist as they closed the space between them. They other girls fingers where tangled in her hair, their tails where twisting round each others, intertwining them further. Emma smiled into the kiss, feeling the ocean sway them softly with the current. Her heart was pounding in time with the crashing waves. She knew soon they'd have to pull apart, but she didn't want to face awkward conversations just yet. For now she wanted magic. She just wanted to feel how well they fitted together, like they where meant for each other. And then finally she was forced to pull away.


End file.
